Tomy Thomas X Azumanga Daioh series
by acer1231wilder
Summary: Thomas and Friends had arrived at Tokyo, not also that an unknown tank engine called the slender engine and his brother Timothy. they both formed an alliance to take down Thomas. Thomas made new friends. find out what will happen if this crossover!
1. Prologue

Tomy Thomas X Azumanga Daioh series

Somewhere in Tokyo.

in the train shed, the shadowy figure of a tank engine.

so this is the place called Tokyo... shadowy engine said.

how interesting... **shadowy engine** said.

the shadow we tank engine spotted **Thomas** pulling passenger train.

the colors were showing silver would have number 0.

the shadowy figure was none other than **Timothy**.

brother, it has been a while.. **Timothy** said.

these fools have no idea... about my haunted past... **Timothy** said.

forced them to remember...! **Timothy** said.

 **Timothy** laughed demonically.

another engine was also came out of nowhere.

who are you? **Timothy** asked **shadowy engine**.

an old enemy.. **shadowy engine** replied to **Timothy**.

how interesting... **Timothy** said.

my name is slender engine... **slender** **engine** said to **Timothy**.

perhaps we can work together.. **Timothy** asked **slender engine**.

I like your thinking... **slender engine** said to **Timothy**.

To Be Continued...


	2. Ch1 new adventure

A/N: the series was made by GWR Oliver.

 **Thomas** was popping down the line making progress as usual.

Tokyo is such a great place. **Thomas** said.

 **Thomas** also saw a bunch of trees.

these trees are under unusual and very cool. Thomas said.

 **Thomas** was doing great and pushing the express. however he saw an e2 painted silver.

 **Thomas** fully stopped.

wait a minute... is that... **Thomas** said worried

 **Thomas** look at the corner but saw nothing there.

maybe my mind, must be playing tricks on me. **Thomas** sets himself and continue along with Express.

 **Timothy** came out of nowhere on the corner.

I'm always going to be your Shadow brother.. **Timothy** said.

inside one of the coaches that **Kagura** was in.

what's with this cold feeling I have. **Kagura** said to herself.

or maybe it's just the cold wind. Kagura said.

 **Thomas** arrived at the first station while the passengers were getting off.

 **Thomas** was puffing off and putting the coaches in the right spot.

while **Thomas** was coughing back to the sheds he had a feeling that someone was watching you.

I'm starting to get a feeling that someone is watching me. **Thomas** whispered to himself.

 **Thomas** continuing coughing towards the sheds.

things began glitching. When **Kagura** was going to school.

what the heck was that? **Kagura** said confused.

it felt like I was glitching? **Kagura** said.

(if that is really the fact that, who is doing this?.. I got to find out about this..) **Kagura** said in her mind.

at the rest of the school day, **Kagura** doing things as normal.

at one of the dark corners the **slender engine** was sitting there quietly.

looks like she knows.. but she doesn't know anything yet.. **slender engine** said to himself.

the **slender engine** teleported.

at the end of the day, **Kagura** was walking up to the train station were **Thomas** was going to pick her up.

 **Thomas** was getting some rest. until I glitch came that teleported him to the station where **Kagura** was.

WOW! that was fast! **Kagura** said loud that walked up **Thomas**.

wait.. what the.!?! how in the world did I got here!?! **Thomas** said very confused.

just like me I'm very confused of what was going on. **Kagura** replied to **Thomas**.

you don't say. **Thomas** said.

I had a feeling like something was going on. **Kagura** said to Thomas.

 **Thomas** was thinking of someone was here, **Thomas** taught that it was definitely **Timothy**. or someone else behind this.

get on. **Thomas** said to **Kagura**.

 **Kagura** got inside **Thomas's** cab, **Thomas** puffing all the way over there gets to the station where her home was.

at the dark corner of the station, **slender engine** was watching them going away.

good looks like things will have to take longer. **slender engine** said.

but soon you will running into me someday. **slender engine** said.

teleported out from the station.

To Be Continued...

A/N: what does the slender engine and Timothy have planned for Thomas and his Friends? find out it's the next chapter!!!


	3. Ch2 the return of Alfred

A/N: Alfred is from the series NWR origins series.

many years passed since, **Alfred** was trapped in that kennel.

however someone open the kettle and **Alfred** and some other engine got loosed into the world.

finally, I'm finally freed! **Alfred** said in the sinister way.

and my revenge on Gordon and Henry will be fulfilled! **Alfred** said to himself.

( **Timothy's** whistle)

(ghost train theme)

looks like I'm not the only ghost engine. **Alfred** said.

 **Timothy** appeared along with **slender engine** in front of **Alfred**.

so you must be the ghost engine Timothy. **Alfred** said to **Timothy**.

and I noticed you had your own hatred for 2 engines. **Timothy** said to **Alfred**.

you read my mind! **Alfred** replied to **Timothy**.

 **Alfred** look at **slender engine**.

and who might you be? **Alfred** asked **slender engine**.

I am the slender engine and I also wanted revenge on Thomas! **slender engine** introduced himself to **Alfred**.

when will you know! **Alfred** said to **slender engine**.

( **Gordon** and **Henry** whistle)

so those two are still alive! **Alfred** said impressed.

 **Alfred** saw **Gordon** pulling the express and **Henry** pulling freight.

we can't go outside yet! **Timothy** said to **Alfred**.

and why is that? **Alfred** asked **Timothy**.

because we cannot wander around in morning. **slender engine** replied to **Alfred**.

all right I almost forgot about that. **Alfred** said.

we have to wait until midnight. **Timothy** explained to **Alfred**.

that's a great idea, the three of us will strike at midnight. **Alfred** replied to **Timothy**.

good idea for all of us. **slender engine** said.

at midnight, **Timothy** , **Alford** and the **slender engine** we're wandering around the Japanese railway.

 **Henry** was taking the flying kipper, however he came across a red signal and had to make a stop.however the temperature grown cold.

how do I get the feeling that this is familiar.. **Henry** said, when he looked in front of him.

 **Alfred** was in front of him.

hello there Henry, did you miss me? **Alfred** asked **Henry**.

what in the world!?! **Henry** said in shock.

what's the matter, Henry? **Alford** asked **Henry**.

how are you still here, the last time you were on the island of sodor and then Sir topham hatt trapped you in the kettle! **Henry** explained to **Alfred**.

guess what, someone freed me! **Alfred** replied to **Henry**.

oh bubbling boilers! **Henry** said worried and tried reversing backwards.

you're not getting away this time! **Alfred** said to **Henry**.

 **Alfred** used to telekinesis Powers to drop the pole.

this is not good! **Henry** said worried.

 **Alfred** was puffing closer to **Henry**.

what are you going to do to!?! **Henry** said worried.

it's too bad, I'll be taking you instead, I'm Gordon will be next on my list. **Alfred** replied to **Henry**.

 **Alfred** puffing closer to **Henry** and they both disappeared without a Trace.

however security camera was still operational, the security manager thought everything.

oh my gosh, I thought ghosts were not real. I guess I was wrong. **security manager** said to himself.

the next mortgage, **Gordon** was puffing down the line carrying Express. when you realize that **Henry** was nowhere to be spotted.

that's all I got Henry supposed to be coming back. **Gordon** said worried.

I hope nothing bad happened to him. **Gordon** said to himself.

however **Croven** was rocketing past **Gordon**.

what's the matter old timer, getting too slow? **Croven** mocking **Gordon**.

I'll teach you a thing or two you insolent brat! **Gordon** replied to **Croven**.

when **Gordon** was making his way to the station and stopped all the passengers got off.

however **Gordon** had a feeling that Alfred was somewhere on this railway watching him.

(why am I starting to get the feeling that Alfred is still here, is it really possible that he has returned... not sure that he is.. but if he is... things will be bad!) **Gordon** said in his mind.

 **Gordon** blow his whistle and moving on to the next station.

 **Gordon** didn't realize that **Alfred** was watching him in a dark corner.

after all these years! ever since I've been stuck in that kettle! **Alfred** said with rage.

my revenge will be complete! **Alfred** said sinisterly.

 **Alfred** teleported away into the Netherworld.

To Be Continued...

A/N: several years passed when Alfred was trapped inside the kettle. however someone freedom, and now he came back for revenge for Gordon and Henry.


End file.
